This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Geranium, a member of the Geraniaceae family. Cultivar `Pink Spice` was discovered as a seedling in a cultivated area of a Nursery in Tauranga, New Zealand. Geranium traversii var. elegans Cockayne and Geranium sessiliflorum Cavanilles were grown at this Nursery and this new selection was produced by open pollination of these two species. Seed was collected off of these open pollinated plants and sown the next season. When these seedlings flowered, seedlings were selected again. This process was repeated for three years, from 1989 to 1991, until a final selection was made which had large deep pink flowers and purplish green foliage.